


Минус, плюс, контакт

by tenok



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenok/pseuds/tenok
Summary: Эд помогает мисс Крингл переждать нападение Электрошокера в безопасном месте: у себя на закорках.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> АU к серии 1х12; персонажи не гетеросексуальны.

Эд задрал голову к потолку, вслушиваясь в непривычные звуки. Странные звуки. Эд хорошо знал, какие звуки может издавать это здание — старое и всегда полное людей; чтобы ознакомиться, у него были долгие часы ночных смен, которые он проводил в одиночестве в лаборатории. Эти звуки были... другими. Чуждыми.

Не опуская головы, он попятился — назад, к двери архива. Открыл её локтем и вошёл спиной, и почти сразу налетел на офицера Фласса.

— Эй, смотри, куда... Нигма? — Эд шарахнулся в сторону — не от страха, а торопясь его обойти. Архивы были сейчас не лучшим местом в участке. К сожалению, офицер Фласс блокировал узкий проход между стеллажами; мисс Крингл было почти не видно за его плечом. — Тебе же сказали валить, фрик. Объяснить на пальцах? Смотри, вот их пять...

— Не надо... — мисс Крингл не успела закончить, потому что офицер занёс кулак, и это было ровно то, чего ждал Эд — возможность проскользнуть под его рукой. Замах ушёл впустую, офицер покачнулся, не встретив ожидаемой преграды.

— Извините, пожалуйста, — сказал Эд, а потом схватил мисс Крингл, поднимая её над полом.

— Нигма! — мисс Крингл вскрикнула, инстинктивно цепляясь за его плечи. Офицер Фласс рванул в их сторону, снова занося руку, и Эд закрыл глаза. На всякий случай.

О том, что свет погас, а офицер Фласс упал на пол, Эд догадался по тихому вскрику мисс Крингл, стуку и напряжённому гудению в комнате.

— Я бы хотел предупредить вас заранее, но не ожидал такой наглости от субъекта, — сказал Эд вежливо.

Мисс Крингл висела на нём, цепляясь руками и ногами. Немного опустив голову, Эд мог поставить подбородок ей на макушку. Её волосы пахли приятно — абрикосом и химическим средством от пыли. Эд любил принюхиваться к мисс Крингл и сейчас имел возможность делать это, не вызывая вопросов.

— Субъект?

Окей, вопросов, связанных с его поведением.

— Электрошокер, — Нигма всё ещё считал, что газетчики выбрали удивительно точное имя. — Свежачок. Вы вряд ли в курсе деталей — до архивов бумаги ещё не дошли.

— Я читаю газеты, Нигма, — мисс Крингл судорожно вздрогнула. — Он правда убивает людей, используя электричество?

— Поразительно, правда? — Эд широко улыбнулся. Он нечасто имел возможность поговорить о работе: люди за стенами участка обычно пугались таких подробностей, а полицейские, если вообще его слушали, сами знали всё то же, что и он. — Я настоял на том, чтобы детективы Гордон и Буллок надели по паре резиновых галош на всякий случай, и надел одну сам. Я не думал, что он нападёт на участок — просто в такие моменты лучше быть готовым ко всему. На самом деле, я удивлён, что все в участке не захотели заземлить себя прорезиненной обувью — наверное, они очень смелые и не боятся умереть, выполняя свой долг, м?

— Господи, офицер Фласс! — мисс Крингл дёрнулась и впервые за весь разговор подняла лицо. И вытянула шею, пытаясь разглядеть в темноте контуры тела на полу. — Мы должны ему помочь!

— Он либо уже мёртв, либо будет в порядке, — Эд постарался говорить так, как будто второй вариант нравится ему больше первого. — В любом случае, всё, что мы можем делать сейчас — ждать. Посмотрите сами.

Посмотреть было на что. Освещение отключилось, вероятно, во всём участке, но полной темноты не было даже здесь, в помещении без окон. Редкие электрические разряды пробегали по тумбам, рассыпая белые искры; то и дело где-то вспыхивала дуга, преграждающая выход из комнаты. Было похоже на видеоигру, и Эд, будь он в одиночестве, возможно, попытался бы рассчитать безопасное время и выскользнуть — просто из интереса.

Но зачем куда-то спешить, если у него на руках мисс Крингл?

— В морге сейчас, наверное, весело, — поделился мыслями Эд.

— Простите, что?

— Электричество и мёртвые тела, — Эд хотел бы сейчас иметь запасную пару рук, чтобы жестикулировать... хотя, наверное, он бы и её потратил, чтобы обниматься. То есть держать мисс Крингл. — Вы знаете, что мышцы непроизвольно сокращаются под воздействием тока, даже если мозг уже мёртв?

— Ночь живых мертвецов, — пробормотала мисс Крингл.

— Не совсем. Виной восстания мертвецов была радиация космического корабля с Венеры; мы имеем скорее что-то близкое к готическим романам, вроде «Франкенштейн, или современный Прометей». Вы знаете, что очень часто Франкенштейном ошибочно называют...

— Монстра, которого он создал. Да, Нигма, я тоже училась в школе, — мисс Крингл раздражённо фыркнула, а потом неожиданно всхлипнула и уткнулась лбом в его грудь. — Господи, поверить не могу, что я говорю об этом, когда рядом, возможно, лежит мёртвый человеком!

С точки зрения Эда, мёртвые люди как раз располагали, чтобы говорить о других мёртвых людях — но он не стал спорить, а мисс Крингл не стала продолжать, и какие-то время они просто молчали, только Эд дышал немного затруднённо.

Своя ноша не тянет, но мисс Крингл всё-таки была не совсем его.

— Вы тяжелее, чем кажетесь, — сказал Эд.

Мисс Крингл издала сдавленный булькающий смешок, скорее похожий на всхлип.

— Комплименты в стихах даются тебе лучше, Нигма, — пробормотала она, и Эд просиял, довольный уже тем, что она это помнит.

— Это не комплимент, — он посчитал нужным уточнить. — Это факт. Факты не бывают хорошими или плохими, они просто есть — их оценку выносим уже мы сами.

Мисс Крингл вздохнула. Возможно, она так же устала висеть, как Эд устал её держать.

— Нам обоим было бы удобнее, если бы вы смогли перебраться мне на спину, — предложил Эд. — Тогда мне достаточно будет слегка наклониться, чтобы распределить ваш вес по всему телу, а вы сможете лечь. Возможно, это даже будет удобно.

— Ты в детстве наверняка был поклонником твистера, — мисс Крингл вздохнула снова. Эд почти решил, что она предпочитает сохранить статус кво, но после этого она принялась двигаться — закинула ногу ему на бедро, переложила руки; пальцами Эд чувствовал, как опасно задирается ткань юбки. Он бы предложил её снять — для общего удобства; но что-то подсказывало ему, что мисс Крингл это не оценит, и сегодня его уже достаточно называли фриком и извращенцем.

Как будто кто-то, кроме полного извращенца, увидел бы в предложении раздеться в разгар нападения на участок что-то эротичное.

— Ох, чтоб меня, — мисс Крингл наконец замерла. Теперь её руки обнимали Эда за шею, а ноги — за талию. Она положила голову на его плечо, и её дыхание слегка щекотало ему кожу.

Волосы тоже.

— Извините, пожалуйста, — выдохнул он, стараясь не дрожать. — Честное слово, я бы не возражал в любой другой ситуации. Но не могли бы вы... положить голову иначе? Это не только приятно, но и щекотно.

Мисс Крингл улыбнулась — он чувствовал это даже спиной, даже в темноте. Щекотка пропала. Эд снова смог дышать.

— Говоря о фактах, я считаю, что ваш вес вам только на пользу, — раз он мог дышать, он мог и говорить, и не собирался упускать свой шанс. Говорить с мисс Крингл, не глядя на неё и не придумывая судорожно поводы задержаться в архивах, вообще оказалось намного удобнее.

Мисс Крингл вздохнула и упёрлась лбом ему в плечо. Эд чувствовал угол дужки очков через ткань костюма.

— Что ты имеешь против моего веса, Нигма? — спросила она обречённо, и Эд поспешил помотать головой.

— Нет же, нет! Наоборот! Вы широкая и мягкая, — он в доказательство сжал пальцы, которыми удерживал мисс Крингл за ляжки. — Если бы вы были невесомой, я бы боялся вас сломать!

Было тихо несколько секунд — пока мисс Крингл не рассмеялась ему в лопатки:

— Это звучит довольно жутко, Нигма.

Эд нахмурился. Мисс Крингл смеялась над ним? Вместе с ним? Или это был нервный смех напуганного человека? Он всегда с трудом оценивал такие вещи, но с мисс Крингл — особенно. Было что-то в её манере держать себя, что делало её порой совершенно не читаемой.

Эд посмотрел на носки своих ботинок — ну, туда где они должны были быть. На самом деле, стало намного темнее. Кажется, искр между стеллажами уже не было — и, возможно, он слышал голоса где-то далеко. Возможно, стоило покинуть помещение. Возможно, мисс Крингл этого не заметила, и они могут не торопиться.

— Вы правда находите мои ухаживания неуместными? — спросил Эд.

Мисс Крингл перестала смеяться и снова положила голову ему на плечо. Теперь её дыхание трогало его ухо. Эд был чуть менее против, чем когда щекотно было шее. Он готов был идти на риски.

— Ты считаешь, что это ухаживания? — спросила мисс Крингл. Эд ждал не совсем этого, и ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы ответить.

— А чем ещё это может быть?

— Многие назвали бы это сталкингом, — спокойно сказала мисс Крингл.

Сердце Эда пропустило пару ударов, и электрошок не имел к этому никакого отношения.

— А вы? Вы бы назвали? — спросил он, облизывая пересохшие губы. Пальцы слегка дрожали от напряжения, как и колени, но он мог простоять ещё несколько минут. Хотя бы пока они не закончат разговор.

Ему казалось, что воздух опять гудит. А может, это гудело у него в ушах, ток крови, биение сердца: тук-тук-тук. Напряжение было невыносимым, Эд предпочёл бы взяться за оголённый провод и проверить свою удачу.

Он ждал её слов, любых слов — но оказался совершенно не готов, когда мисс Крингл заговорила.

— Я думаю, ты стараешься, — сказала она. На удивление... мягко, отметил бы Эд. С ним редко заговаривали так мягко, особенно в участке. Особенно мисс Крингл.

И всё же... Эд покачал головой; даже если мисс Крингл не видела, она должна была почувствовать движение в темноте.

— Это не тот ответ, мисс Крингл, — сказал он. Дыхание приблизилось к уху и стало теплее — он был уверен, что мисс Крингл сделала это нарочно.

— Это тот ответ, который ты получишь, — и куда только пропала вся мягкость? — Теперь поставь меня на пол, Нигма, тут уже давно не искрит.

— Да, мэм.

Сложно было спорить, когда она говорила таким тоном.

— Вердикт: он жив, — возвестил Эд не очень радостно. Не нужно было даже щупать пульс, офицер Фласс видимо и ощутимо дышал. Эд потрогал его носком резинового ботинка, удостоверился, что нет никаких остаточных разрядов, и так же ногой перевернул его на спину. — Ох, божечки. А ещё, говоря простым языком, он напрудил в штаны.

Мисс Крингл прыснула, зажимая рот ладонью.

— Нормальная реакция организма на удар разрядом тока, — сказал Эд серьёзно, и если он при этом ухмылялся, то лишь потому, что мисс Крингл очаровательно смеялась. Ну, и немного потому, что офицер Фласс был скотиной и заслужил свою минутку стыда. — На самом деле, я бы предположил, что в участке сейчас много таких пострадавших.

— Ох, — сказала мисс Крингл, и болезненно сморщила нос. Эд мог её понять; запах уже был не самым приятным, а что сейчас с теми местами, где людей изначально было больше?

— Знаете, я бы сказал, что морг сейчас — самое чистое, стерильное и безлюдное место во всём участке, — сказал Эд доверительно. — И у меня есть кексы. Они другие! Без пуль, и я не стал печь их сам, я купил. С клюквой.

— Нигма, ты предлагаешь нам сбежать от своих служебных обязанностей? — мисс Крингл высоко подняла брови.

— Не сбежать, нет! Пригласить сюда медицинский персонал... и уборщицу, а самим заняться восстановлением баланса электролитов в организме, не отвлекая врачей от тех, кому нужно внимание специалистов, — поспешно уточнил Эд. У него были свободны руки, и это вдруг оказалось очень неудобно. Он сжимал и разжимал кулаки, не представляя себе, куда их сунуть.

— Ты приглашаешь меня на кофе? — удивительно, но мисс Крингл смогла поднять брови ещё выше.

— Не на кофе, — поправил Эд. — На чай. С клюквенными кексами.

— Я не буду есть их в морге, Нигма, — решительно сказала мисс Крингл. Офицер Фласс у них в ногах слабо застонал; мисс Крингл хмыкнула, поправила очки, поправила волосы и подошла ближе. Эд протянул ей руку, помогая перешагнуть через тело. И лужу.

— Никаких живых мертвецов, мэм, — Эд изобразил фальшивый салют и придержал для мисс Крингл дверь. Лампы над их головами стали медленно разгораться и гудеть — заработали запасные генераторы.

— Именно, — серьёзно кивнула мисс Крингл.

Они в молчании прошли почти весь коридор, прежде чем Эд решился заметить:

— Вы всё ещё держите мою руку.

— Правда? — мисс Крингл посмотрела с искренне удивлённым видом на их руки, потом Эду в глаза, и переплела свои пальцы с его.

Улыбка Эда стала ярче любой электрической дуги.


End file.
